


I Don't Care Anymore.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Family Loss, Gen, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 4 (RWBY), References to Depression, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: Nora thought Beacon would be different: that it would be better, for her and Ren. The two of them get amazing friends, constant food and warm beds. They get to work hard and save lives: save villages. A new start, a new home for them.Nora was wrong.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 25





	I Don't Care Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own RWBY or its characters. Those all belong to Roosterteeth.  
> 2\. This is set after the Fall of Beacon, but long before volume 4.

There was a constant buzz in her ear, and Nora wanted to scream. She wanted to find someone she could punch, someone who would take her anger and dish theirs back at her. 

That wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Yang was unconscious, pale and sweaty with doctors and nurses around her twenty four seven. Blake had ran, far to fast for anyone to catch her.

Nora had tried to stop the Faunus from leaving, simply because she knew Yang would want to know where her partner was, but Nora should've known better. Cats didn't do well when trapped; and Blake was no different.

The ninja had taken her by surprise, knocking her flat on her ass and gone before Nora even hit the floor.

She was still lying there, staring up at the boring white ceiling of the hospital waiting room. She barely noticed the monkey Faunus, Sun, carefully stepping over her to chase after the other Faunus. 

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Nora knew she should get up: go to Ren's hospital room, so she'd be one of the first people he sees when he wakes. She should put on a big, fake smile and try to hug Jaune: despite knowing how he'd push her away. 

Some part of her wondered if Pyrrah's ashes rested in Ruby's lungs...

"It doesn't matter," Nora sighs to herself, heaving herself to her feet. She grunts as her feet slip, managing to shift her body sideways and hit her shoulder against the wall; her knees shaking beneath her. 

She didn't come down to the waiting room to mope. Weiss' horrid Father was on the way, and there was no way Nora was going to allow her favorite Ice Queen to leave without ever once tasting the heaven that was a Cola. 

Apparently, Schnees had to be perfect and clean in everyway; and Weiss was all for pissing off her ass of a dad.


End file.
